Naïves
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: Nada es lo que parece; hasta un niño debía haber oído ese razonamiento fundamental, porque las lógica de las cosas puede verse desde otra perspectiva. Pero la gente es tan ingenua... ¿No crees eso, querido Mello? /Resubido/ (Nota: El género sería más bien "reflexión", pero he intentado ponerlo lo más acorde posible)


Disclaimer: Death Note así como sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata.

* * *

Ah, la inocencia...

¿Sería posible que yo, en unas pocas líneas, pudiera explicar con lujo de detalle la gran gama de significados que puede llegar a abarcar esa sencilla palabra de nuestra lengua? ¿O tal vez debería limitarme a analizarlos completamente dentro de mi cabeza?

Cada vez que escucho dicho término no puedo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se dibuje en mi pálido rostro alterando fugazmente mis rasgos faciales. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo, cuando la gente puede llegar a ser tan sumamente ingenua? El grado de credulidad de las personas, incluso en mi época de infante en Wammy's House, constantemente ha despertado mi curiosidad.

Seguro que hasta el pobre Mello se estaría retorciendo en su tumba, si supiese que nada ha cambiado desde aquel entonces. Al fin y al cabo, él siempre fue "el malo". Sí, la obsesión de Mihael hacia mi persona no estaba bien vista por nuestros compañeros. Por cada percance que yo tenía, nadie dudaba en encasquetárselo.

Aún puedo recordar aquella vez, por ese entonces tenía once años.

Estaba sentado en el piso, aburrido, ya había montado y vuelto a montar el mismo puzle una y otra vez. Cuando pensaba que no iba a haber nada que hacer durante ese día (pues incluso los juguetes que tenía ya no me interesaban y pronto compraría alguno nuevo), llegó a mi mente la cura perfecta para el aburrimiento.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Con aquella idea en la cabeza, recorrí los pasillos del orfanato perezosamente, no había necesidad de ir con prisa. Llegué al final de corredor poco tiempo después y me dispuse a abrir la puerta que se hallaba frente a mí. Seguro que cualquiera diría que trataba de meterme "en la boca del lobo", pues acababa de entrar en la habitación de Mello, nada más y nada menos.

–¿Qué haces aquí, enano? –preguntó cortante indicando indirectamente que me fuera de allí.

–Creo que incluso tú puedes deducir que si entro en la recámara de alguien es porque estoy buscando a esa persona, ¿cierto? –Respondí con un fingido tono de educación.

–Oh, ¿y se puede saber cómo es que el señorito número uno solicita mi presencia?–cuestionó con evidente deje sarcástico.

Aquel tipo de palabras malhumoradas eran lo normal cuando Mello se dirigía hacia mí, no por un odio irracional –como pensaba la gente– sino porque era el único capaz de darse cuenta de cómo era yo realmente, de mis verdaderas intenciones.

–Pensé que estarías buscando esto –dije para luego sacar un par de barras de chocolate que tenía escondidas.

–¡Fuiste tú! –bramó con los ojos muy abiertos para luego abalanzarse sobre mí en un intento de quitármelas.

Seguramente, hicimos mucho ruido, ya que la puerta no tardó en abrirse dejando ver a una de nuestras compañeras, Linda, que se encontraba escandalizada. Detrás de ella, llegó el director del orfanato con una expresión de hastío reflejada en el rostro.

–Mello, ¿otra vez?

–¡No es mi culpa, Roger! –Exclamó levantándose– ¡Near me ha robado el chocolate que tenía guardado en el cajón! ¡Llevó una semana buscándolo! –gritaba encolerizado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Mihael tenía toda la razón, y como dije antes: Mello siempre era el malo. Lo castigaron como otras muchas veces habían hecho sin dudar de que él tuviera la culpa, yo era demasiado inocente para haber molestado a mi compañero intencionadamente, yo era demasiado inocente para robar, yo era demasiado inocente para todo.

Y allí estaba, retorciendo un mechón de pelo con mis dedos, viendo como Mello se marchaba al despacho de Roger y escuchando las estupideces que la chica de antes me decía, porque sí, eran estupideces, ya que cualquier palabra carecía completamente de sentido al demostrar mi supuesta inocencia.

Pero eso no importaba, todo estaba planeado. Yo no era el "bueno", al contrario, era el lobo disfrazado de oveja, y Mello... era mi linda presa inocente e impulsiva. Aunque realmente, si la inocencia, ese término que tanto me fascina, está ligada a la ingenuidad, no tengo ninguna duda de que cada persona que manipulaba a mi favor era mucho más inocente que él.

Aquel día, mientras Mihael se alejaba, miró hacia atrás, hacia donde yo estaba. Y entonces le mostré mi sonrisa, esa sonrisa retorcida que sólo él y yo conocíamos, esa sonrisa burlona que demostraba mi hipocresía.

Ah, la inocencia... sigue igual que en esos tiempos.

¿Por qué no estás aquí entonces, Mello? Sin ti, sin el único que conocía mi verdadera cara, es aburrido... pues todos a mi alrededor... son ingenuos e inocentes.


End file.
